1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connectable to a peripheral device, a storage medium storing a control program for controlling the information processing apparatus, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, the arithmetic ability of a computer has remarkably been improved with an operating system (OS) using a graphical user interface (GUI) adopted, and with a driver program for control of a peripheral device installed much more easily than a character user interface (CUI).
In an environment loaded with a common OS, a standard installer development environment has been provided. When an installer of a device driver is generated, it is considered to be easily developed by implementing only a necessary function for the installation of the device driver following the operation flow provided by the development environment. Thus, an installer developed in the development environment has been distributed and used.
When an installing process is performed on a device driver, it is common and safe means to reboot an OS to normally operate a device driver and allows the OS to perform an initializing process on the system. At this time, on the last process screen (FIG. 6) of the installer, a selection specification screen for selection by the user as to whether the reboot is to be performed immediately or later can be displayed on the screen of the computer.
When the reboot is to be avoided, the user requests the computer and specifies through the selection specification screen the selection of the reboot to be performed after necessary processes so that the reboot can be suppressed immediately after the installing process. For example, when a device driver is installed in the daylong operating computer, a user may avoid the reboot to the utmost after the installing process. On the other hand, in installing a device driver, there can be a case in which the operation of a system is guaranteed without reboot depending on conditions.
However, the system in which a device driver is installed uniformly displays a fixed reboot specification input screen without determination as to whether or not the reboot is required. Therefore, there is the problem that it is necessary for a user to determine the necessity of rebooting a system. To determine whether or not the system reboot is required, special knowledge about an OS, a device driver, a service provided by the system, etc. is required. As a result, it is difficult for a common user to independently determine the necessity.
Furthermore, if a user operates a computer without appropriately determining the necessity of rebooting the system, there occurs the problem that the system does not appropriately operate as a result of no rebooting operation although the system requires the rebooting operation. On the other hand, there also occurs the problem that, since the user cannot determine the necessity of rebooting the system, the system is unnecessarily rebooted when the reboot is not required.